The present invention relates to an electric motor.
There exists electric motors that include a vent hole that is open in order to improve a cooling effect at a cylinder bottom portion of a yoke having a cylindrical shape with a bottom. When this vent hole is provided as a simple opening formed by punching with a press or the like, there is a problem in that water, such as rain water, intrudes into the motor through the opening.
In order to solve this problem, the vent hole is provided with a slit that is long in the right-and-left direction, and is structured to be staggered inside and outside. An upper long side portion of the slit protrudes to the outside of the casing and a lower long side portion of the slit is sunk into the inside of the casing. This structure prevents water intrusion from the outside as the upper long side portion acts as a projecting overhang (i.e., an eaves structure) (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-9456, for example).